Homeless
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Una playa en algún lugar de México. El paisaje más hermoso que Melanie había contemplado jamás; sin embargo ese no era su hogar… ella ya no tenía hogar  Drabble. Before Wanda
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La idea es mencionada en el libro, yo solo la desarrolle a mi gusto.**

* * *

El calor era un poco sofocante y el sudor resbalaba de su nuca a causa del aire húmedo de la playa. Escuchaba la risa tenue de Jamie, que no era ni siquiera un ligero eco de lo que solía ser antes de la invasión pero aun así se alegraba de que no hubiera perdido su alegría del todo. Era reconfortante saber que uno de los dos aún podía reír.

Lo miró revolcarse entre las olas con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro y ella sonrió tenuemente también. Había hecho una buena elección con el lugar.

Suspiró una vez más y miró hacia el horizonte casi sin percatarse de la lágrima que resbala por su mejilla.

Ellos ya no tenían hogar ni algún otro sitio a dónde ir. Lo único que podían hacer era limitarse a huir por el mundo. Huir, pero no escapar. No podrían escapar de ese mundo liderado por parásitos.

Era el paisaje más hermoso que Melanie haya contemplado jamás pero no se podrían quedar. Esa pequeña porción de playa mexicana no era su casa, y mucho menos su hogar. De hecho… ella y Jamie no tenían ni tendrían jamás nada parecido a un hogar. Jamás pertenecerían a una familia de nuevo y Melanie tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

* * *

**Salut mes cherries! :D**

Bueno, estaba caminado por mi hermosa ciudad cuando pensé en la parte del libro donde Wanda recuerda los lugares a los que Mel y Jamie van cuando están huyendo, y pensé en eso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Besitos ^^

…fatii…

P.D. El drabble fue beteado por Gaby (LizBrandon) y también aporto el nombre! Gracias Coctelito ^^ te amo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
